Currently, there is no standard mode of communication between intelligent systems in a computer integrated semiconductor manufacturing environment. As a result, protocol converter systems are employed to act as translators to allow intelligent devices from different manufacturers to communicate with one another. The special purpose protocol converter systems intended to convert specific communications protocols in a manufacturing environment are extremely expensive and designed hard-coded to a specific piece of equipment. The existing general purpose protocol converters are primarily intended for connection of devices with different handshaking schemes, i.e. computer to printer, or between different networks. These converters are not sophisticated enough to provide even minimal functionality in a semiconductor manufacturing environment. For example, the existing protocol converters cannot provide without extensive modifications:
configurability for different applications in a manufacturing environment, PA1 extensibility to various communication protocols, PA1 user friendly interface, PA1 high data conversion/throughput rates, PA1 remote system access and maintenance, PA1 error checking capability, PA1 message reformatting capability, PA1 parallel input/output (I/O) link to process equipment for checking various manufacturing conditions, PA1 printer interface, PA1 adherence to specific communication standards, PA1 easy software support. PA1 processing by a controller first messages received from the host computer and process equipment for forming second messages sent to the process equipment and host computer, and PA1 checking by a data acquisition system responsive to the controller an operation condition of the process equipment to send an error message to the host computer in response to a predetermined condition. PA1 handling by receiving means first line protocols of data communication between the controller and the host computer and process equipment to receive the first messages, PA1 putting the first messages in a message queue, PA1 analyzing the first messages in accordance with predetermined parameters of the protocol conversion to form the second messages, PA1 putting the second (reply) messages in the queue, PA1 sending the second messages to the sending means in accordance with their destination, and PA1 handling by the sending means second line protocols of data communication between the controller and the host processor and process equipment to send the second messages. PA1 message processing means responsive to the host data processing means and the manufacturing means for converting a first message of a first protocol received from the host data processing means and the manufacturing means into a second message of a second protocol to be sent to the host data processing means and the manufacturing means, and PA1 data acquisition means responsive to the message processing means for checking status of the manufacturing means. PA1 a protocol converter controller coupled between the host computer and the process equipment for converting data transmitted in accordance with a first SECS protocol into data corresponding to a second SECS protocol, and PA1 a user interface coupled to the controller for setting the controller into a mode providing conversion of the first SECS protocol into the second SECS protocol.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to provide an improved general purpose data communications protocol converter for interfacing a host computer with manufacturing process equipment, that provides the above-indicated features.